


A Long-Awaited Reunion

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Finale, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Grinding his teeth, Wedge pulls out his datapad and looks at the short, simple message Sabine had sent for what must be the thousandth time in the last twelve hours:Found Ezra. Bringing him to Chandrila.





	A Long-Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> I put a call-out for Wedge crack ships since I seem to be able to ship him with anyone, and misskatieleigh asked for Wedge/Sabine/Ezra set post-Endor. (I'll still gladly accept prompts [over on Tumblr](http://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/ask)!)

Wedge Antilles has never been an especially patient man. When there's something to be done or something he wants to know, he wants it _now_. Today is exponentially worse. The transit shuttle he sits in barely seems to move, even though he knows it's cruising through space at normal velocity.

Grinding his teeth, he pulls out his datapad and looks at the short, simple message Sabine had sent for what must be the thousandth time in the last twelve hours: _Found Ezra. Bringing him to Chandrila._

Wedge closes his eyes, fingers pressing hard against the screen as if the simple action can bring him closer to two people he cares so deeply for and hasn't seen for so long.

Sabine has found Ezra and is bringing him back. He can barely believe it. Ezra, who disappeared along with Grand Admiral Thrawn and his ship nearly five years ago. Ezra, who sacrificed himself to save his friends and the entirety of Lothal from their greatest enemy. Ezra, who Wedge never thought he'd see again.

He'd hoped, but what real chance was there? No one knew where that purgil had taken Ezra, and even looking at systems along his last known vector had left an impossibly huge space to search.

When Ahsoka had returned, Sabine went with her to look. Of course she couldn't say no to even the slimmest possibility, and besides, she had argued, perhaps the two Jedi would share a connection that would would lead them to him.

Wedge hadn't gone along. Part of him had wanted to, desperately, but the New Republic was young and fragile. It needed all the protectors it could get. It needed him and his squadron and the things they could do.

Sabine had been angry at first, but eventually she came to see. She knew Wedge, had known Wedge all this time. She understood that his duty wasn't stronger than his love for Ezra or for her – just that a choice had to be made, and that he had made it. She kissed him goodbye in the brief time they had together, and then she was gone.

It was a less of a change than he liked to admit. After that final battle on Lothal, Sabine had spent nearly all her time there protecting the planet that had meant so much to Ezra and in turn to the whole _Ghost_ crew. Occasionally Wedge had visited, when he had time, but mostly his missions kept him elsewhere.

Things had been different between the two of them after the boy they both loved had disappeared. The relationship was different, not quite the same balance with half of both their hearts missing. But they had never given up. They kept in touch, visited each other when they could.

They agreed, early on, that they could see other people if they wanted. So rarely together, so often risking their lives, neither deserved to be lonely. Wedge had never had anyone else, though he doesn't know if Sabine took other lovers on Lothal or not. He's never asked, and it doesn't matter. It doesn't change how he feels about her, or about Ezra.

Ezra. It's been _five years_ since he vanished. Half a decade. Perhaps he's found someone else out there in the galaxy. Perhaps this relationship isn't something he wants back. The thought makes Wedge's stomach fold in and begin to gnaw at itself, but it has to be faced.

At least it will be an ending, either way. Wedge and Sabine will know. Already he knows Ezra is safe, is back. Someday, that could be enough.

The shuttle lands, finally, and Wedge stumbles out and heads immediately for Intelligence Headquarters. It's the only place Sabine might have taken Ezra; the higher-ups will have so many questions for him.

Wedge has barely stepped in the door, hasn't even had time to approach the man at the front desk and ask any questions before Sabine is calling his name, appearing out of nowhere to throw her arms around him. He hugs her back fiercely, and when he holds her at arms length, he can see the way her brown eyes shine, a triumphant, contented look on her face he hasn't seen in so long.

“You made it!” she breathes, and Wedge can only smile back as he leans in to kiss her, the gesture warm and comforting, like coming home himself.

And when he looks up, his heart stops in his chest, because there in the doorway behind Sabine is Ezra Bridger.

He's older than when he left, of course; Wedge marvels at the sharper planes of his face, the long black hair in a plait down his back. His eyes are different, too – still that familiar blue but deeper now, like he's seen things Wedge can only begin to imagine. Wedge thinks of the things he has seen since Ezra disappeared and can only wonder.

But then Ezra smiles, the entire room seems to brighten, and suddenly Wedge can breath again. A heartbeat later, Ezra is across the room and pulling Wedge into his arms, kissing him fiercely. Wedge grips back, melting into it. Everything will be all right now, he thinks, almost weak with relief. Ezra is _here_ , Ezra is touching him, and maybe he's changed, maybe things have changed, but it's still the three of them.

When they part after long moments, Ezra is still grinning at him. He takes Wedge's hand in one of his and reaches for Sabine with the other. He eyes sparkle as he says, “I have so much to tell you guys.”


End file.
